Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Dedede, their Pirates, and the Feraligatr/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds
(In Neverland, which is a beautiful small island, at a beachside of a south lagoon, rests a huge pirate ship. And on board, all the pirates are heard singing) Pirates: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-rovin’ over the sea Give me a career As a buccaneer It’s the life of a pirate for me Oh, a life of a pirate for me (On the ship, there were various villains on board, doing their usual business such as swabbing the deck and doing busy things, and they were Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, and Assistant Captain Dedede’s crew. And here comes the introductions. There is a black devil-like demon with demon horns, red eyes, and pale skin revealing his mouth, and wearing brown and black belts and a red bat symbol on his chest. He is Devimon, the demon-type Digimon who is the evil master of the crew. The second crew member is an Ultimate-leveled orange monkey suited man-type Digimon with a gold hoop earrings, black sunglasses, a white spot on his chest and belly, a yellow plush bear on his side, which is a Monzaemon, and he carries a lot of guitars. He is Etemon, a monkey man-type Digimon who is the entertainer of the crew. The third crew member is a Mega-leveled gold and silver armored two-tailed sea serpent-type Digimon with red eyes and gray hair. He is Metalseadramon, another fighter and lookout of the crew. The fourth crew member is a Mega-leveled wooden puppet-type Digimon with red eyes and a little long metal nose, and is wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him, and he carries a huge metal hammer with cannon-like holes. He is Puppetmon, the puppet-type Digimon who is also the entertainer and the fighter of the crew. The fifth crew member is a Mega-leveled silver armored dinosaur-like robot-type Digimon with matching silver armored skulls on his knees and two cannons on his back and has silver, blue, and red wires. He is Machinedramon, the militant member of the crew. The sixth crew member is Mega-leveled clown-type Digimon with a black and white halved mask with a red heart on the white side, orange hair sticking out, a red long-sleeved suit with a white Victorian-like neck and sleeve rims, two gray spade symbols on his shoulders, white gloves, four swords equipped on his back in the shape of an x, blue ribbons sticking out of the back where his swords are, green pants, and yellow knee-high jester boots. He is Piedmon, another fighter and entertainer of the crew. The seventh crew member is a pale skinned woman with white hip length hair and is wearing a red sleeveless dress with a matching short scarf-like cape, a red and purple striped tall hat with a spider-shaped brooch in the middle, dark purple sunglasses, a purple belt, purple spider web-designed arm gloves, and purple boots. She is Arukenimon, a spider woman-type Digimon with the power to transform into her true monstrous spider-type Digimon form. The eighth crew member is a slate gray skinned man with yellow eyes and is wearing a blue jacket with yellow buttons and gray sleeve rims, dark gray gloves, a blue hat with a gray belt around it and yellow buttons, blue pants, and dark grey shoes, and is carrying a silver cane with a red jewel on top. He is Mummymon, Arukenimon's partner and he also has the power to transform into his true mummy-type Digimon form. The ninth crew member is a muscular white skeleton man, brown eyes, black hair and mustache, and wearing a white sombrero, a white long-sleeved shirt, a white long-sleeved suit, and white boots, and sometimes carries a guitar. He is Ernesto de la Cruz. The tenth crew member is tall, slender, middle-aged man with fair skin, wrinkles, gray hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved jumpsuit, a kabuki mask, which was mostly colored in white, with red markings — symbolizing his anger and hate — and eyes that are colored a piercing yellow, a black long-sleeved trench coat, black gloves, black leg wraps, and black ankle-length ninja boots. He is Professor Robert Callahan AKA Yokai. The eleventh crew member is a green Zillian with short red upside-down T-shaped hair, dark green eyes, a little long nose, and is wearing a brown circus ringleader suit, a light red bowtie, a light brown leather belt with a gold z-shaped buckle, red and blue horizontal striped pants, a gold chain dangling from the pants pocket on the right side, light brown shoes, and sometimes carries a living purple reptile-like creature head with dark green eyes, a little long nose, and a red bowtie over its white neck rim clips, on a dark purple conducting stick. He is Wack Lizardi. The twelfth crew member is muscular humanoid penguin with black and white feathers, slate blue feathers on the head, and a dark orange beak with a red tip on the nose, pale orange webbed feet, and is wearing a red cape, and black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle. He is Drake. The thirteenth crew member is a humanoid frog with green skin, green eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved lavender shirt underneath a purple long-sleeved business suit, a yellow tie, and brown shoes. He is the Toad. The fourteenth crew member is another humanoid frog with green skin, a black handlebar mustache, deep green eyes, a French accent, and wearing a black long-sleeved jumpsuit with a silver zipper, a dark slate gray belt that is holstered by various gadgets, black boots, and a tan long-sleeved trench coat. He is Le Frog. The fifteenth crew member is a beautiful feminine demon Digimon whose appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan with the Mark of Evil on its forehead, short black chin-length hair, black demonic bat-like wings protruding from her back, rather pale skin, blue eyes, and wearing long, purple robes over a black long-sleeved leather cat suit, the Nazar Nail over her right arm, a golden gauntlet with DigiCode on it that reads "Digital Monster," razor-sharp black ribbons with gold ends on a purple sleeveless dress, purple eye shadow, dark purple lipstick, and black nail polish as makeup. She is Laylamon, the dark mistress of the crew. The sixteenth crew member is a Bean Creature with green skin, a bald head with a tuft of black hair, swirly blue eyes, and wearing black glasses, a red long-sleeved shirt, black pants, a red cape with a dark gray interior and gold lining, and dark green boots. He is Fawful, mastermind of the crew. The seventeenth crew member is another Bean Creature with green skin and yellow pupil-less eyes, and wearing a black beret hat with a green topper, a purple eyemask, a pair of white gloves, a purple and pale blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Popple, thief of the crew. The eighteenth crew member is a humanoid snow leopard with gray fur, white markings at the muzzle, fingers, toes, and underbelly, a black nose, black ears, brown spots, a black tail tip, yellow eyes with a red iris, and wearing a brown-studded belt and a pair of purple slacks, along with cream-colored Shaolin leg wraps. He is Tai Lung, Kung Fu fighter of the crew. The nineteenth crew member is a humanoid peacock with white feathers, a black beak, legs, and clawed feet, two white mustaches, a dark gray cockscomb, and 92 tail feathers with red and black circles, and wearing a long, white long-sleeved robe held with a black-colored belt. The robe is made from "The finest silk in the province," sewn along the edges of the robe is silver silk patterned with flame-like designs. On the back of the robe is an emblem of a flying bird (Presumably a peacock) with its tail feathers on fire. He is Lord Shen, another Kung Fu fighter. The twentieth crew member is a humanoid yak with gray fur, long white horns, black hooves, a white muzzle, long dark brown hair, and wearing green belt, brown bracers, a shredded brown leather loincloth, cream-colored puttees, and a brown helmet with jade studs. He is Kai, another Kung Fu fighter of the crew. The twenty-first crew member is a woman with long hip-length magenta hair with a curl at the end, green eyes, and is wearing green orb earrings, a white cropped shirt with a red R on the front, a black cropped tanktop underneath, dark gray arm gloves, a white miniskirt, and dark gray leg boots. She is Jessie, a member of Team Rocket. The twenty-second crew member is a man with short chin-length light blue hair, light blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with a red R on the front, a black tanktop underneath, dark gray gloves, white pants with a purple rim around the waist, and dark gray boots. He is James, Jessie's partner in Team Rocket. And the last crew member is a cat-like creature with light beige fur, brown tips on the toes and curly tail, two whiskers on the forehead, two whiskers on each side of the cheeks, black ears with the interior colored pink, and has a oval-shaped gold coin on the forehead. He is Meowth, a Normal-type cat Pokemon who is Jessie and James' partner of Team Rocket. Anyway, once the crew was done doing their works, they, except Etemon and Team Rocket, went up to a Captain’s headquarter door with a crude drawing of their captain on it in an angry mood. The reason why they are angry; They want to leave Neverland and forget about killing Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon and they are sick of being stuck on the island. As they sang, they began to angrily throw knives at the drawing on the door) Pirates: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it’s all over A jolly sea roger Drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh.... (Then, the door opens to a small, green alien dressed in purple, a bat-like creature, and a purple snail. The small, green alien has snail-like violet eyes, and copper robotic hands, and wearing a purple cap (With a small, white light bulb on top) and a purple long-sleeved robe (Both with gold trimming). He is Ooblar, Captain Goobot's little brother and first mate to him, Myotismon, and Dedede. The bat-like creature has yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon, Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede’s second mate. And the snail with two sided green mustaches, a green goatee, and a dark aqua blue shell. He is Escargoon, Dedede's loyal lackey who sometimes gets treated like a punching bag to his master and third mate to him, Goobot, and Myotismon. As they exited the captain and admiral’s headquarters, with Ooblar carrying a tray with a shaving kit, they finished singing the song with the pirates too) Mates and pirates: Oh, my good friend Davy Jones (Unaware of how angry the crew is, Ooblar, Demidevimon, and Escargoon greeted them happily) Ooblar and Demidevimon: Good morning, shipmates! Escargoon: It’s a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, Tai Lung, Shen, and Kai roughly yanked Escargoon up to them) Tai Lung: And what’s good about it, Ooblar, Demidevimon, and Escargoon?! Shen: Especially when we’re on this island? Kai: Yeah, there’s nothing good about it! (The three tossed Escargoon aside, bumping him into Ooblar. Puppetmon then grabbed Demidevimon and Piedmon pointed one of his his swords at Demidevimon’s belly) Piedmon: Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island! Puppetmon: Not to mention no booty to steal whatsoever! (They released Demidevimon. As Escargoon was about to recover, one of his mustaches got caught in Mummymon’s gun) Mummymon: While his captainship, admiralship, and Dedede plays ring around the rosy with that Mikey Kudo kid! Arukenimon: And that Shoutmon of his is more annoying than a talking macaw. The Toad: Heck, one time they beat us, that friend wouldn’t shut up on his gloating on us! Le Frog: Especially with his bad singing of his. Escargoon: Look out there, it might go off! (Escargoon freed his mustache from Mummymon’s gun and stumbled back) Demidevimon: Well, excuse us for…! (Suddenly, Callahan tied Demidevimon, Escargoon, and Ooblar’s necks up with his Microbots and barely hung them) Callahan: We want to get back to the business of looting ships! (After Callahan dropped them from the Microbots, Wack and Laylamon then came up to them with their machetes) Wack: Why, I even almozzzzzt forgot to zzzzzlit a throat! Laylamon: Especially when it comes to making our enemies like scrap! (They sliced their machetes in the air as if slitting a throat in front of Ooblar, Escargoon, and Demidevimon, who recovered. After recovering, the three glared at them) Escargoon: Why not lash out at the captain, admiral, and assistant captain instead about your problems?! Ooblar: That way…. Metalseadramon: Because they will punish us with death! Machinedramon: Especially with Goobot's pet alien, Poultra! Drake: I don’t like to be alien bait at all! Laylamon: Me neither. It wouldn’t be pleasant to be eaten! Demidevimon: So what?! Go talk to them! Fawful: (Throwing his knife at them) Then why don't you better drop it to them, finkrats?! (Demidevimon, Ooblar, and Escargoon dodged the knife. Then the crew began throwing their knives at them, making them dodge them too as they hurried up the stairs) Popple: Tell them we want to go back to sea, see?! (On “See,” he throws his dagger at the three mates, but they dodged, but after the last knife hit the side of a barrel, the lid of the barrel flipped off, landed on Demidevimon, sending him flying into Escargoon’s rear end with his claws poking him there. Escargoon screeched in pain) Fawful: (Sarcastically) Oops! Sorry if we poked your finkrat booty, and I don’t mean treasure for once! (He and the pirates laugh sneeringly at the joke. After painfully pulling Demidevimon off his rear, Escargoon, Ooblar, and even Demidevimon, glared at the pirates. They then secretly stuck their tongues out at them and walked away with Ooblar still carrying the shaving kit tray. Once on the way to their captain, admiral, and assistant captain, they began talking) Escargoon: The crew is so immature! Ooblar: I agree! Demidevimon: (Mockingly) “Sorry if we poked your finkrat booty.” (In his real angry voice) Who does he and the crew think they are?! Escargoon: And technically, it's "Ratfink," not "Finkrat." Woman's voice: Let me guess. They picked on you again? (They stopped and noticed four more crew members. The first one is a woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's fourth mate and Myotismon's wife. The second is a male teenage boy wearing his black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's fifth mate and Myotismon and Hunter J's son. The third is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite, Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's sixth mate. And the last one is a crystal-like male hedgehog with them almost looks like Shadow the Hedgehog, but has black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless white muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark, Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's seventh mate. Anyway, the mates recognized them casually) Three mates: Yeah. Ooblar: Treated like garbage, Hunter J. (Vanitas removed his helmet, revealing his face. He looks like Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair) Vanitas: And even if Dedede is a loser, I couldn't help but laugh at Escargoon's misfortune! (He chuckles along with Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite, making Escargoon glare) Escargoon: Anyway, let’s just go talk to the captain, admiral, and assistant captain about this and they’ll stop! Infinite: My sentiments exactly. Mephiles: Too bad it'll end the mates' torture. (They nod in agreement and they, along with Ooblar, Demidevimon, and Escargoon, continued to their captain, admiral, and assistant captain. On the top deck of the ship, the captain himself is reading a map of Neverland on his desk with a vampire-like man and a humanoid penguin looking with him. The captain is a green alien with magenta snail-like eyes, wearing a bronze metal suit, a gold crown with purple lining and amethyst jewels, a bronze glove, and a black vampire's cape with a neon purple interior and has a silver hook in place of his left robotic hand. He is King Goobot, or Captain Goobot as he’s called here, Ooblar's big brother, and he is not only likes to talk in sarcasm sometimes, but he also insults people and is very temperamental. The vampire-like man has short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the King of the Kingdom of Darkness, Hunter J's husband, and Vanitas’ father who is usually calm and brooding, and sometimes speaks in sarcasm. And the fat humanoid blue penguin has a yellow beak, and wearing a red hat with a yellow rim and white fuzz ball on top, a red king-like robe with white rims, yellow gloves, a torso-like tubetop with red and orange triangles around it and white rims, yellow shoes, and he sometimes carries a huge wooden hammer with a star on the ends. He is King Dedede, the self-proclaimed king and assistant captain to Goobot and Myotismon. Anyway, Goobot and Myotismon got annoyed and angry while they read the Neverland map on the desk while Dedede was bored) Goobot: Blast that Mikey Kudo, and his friend, Shoutmon, too! Dedede: I completely agree, Cap. Myotismon: If only we could find their hideout, we’d trap them in there! Goobot: I know, Myotismon, but where is it? Myotismon: Hmm, Mermaid Lagoon? No, we searched there already. And we combed Cannibal Cove. (Dedede suddenly noticed a spot on the map’s western part of the island) Dedede: (Pointing at it) How about here? Goobot: No, no! That’s Digimon Native ter...! (Myotismon suddenly stopped him and began to change his mind) Myotismon: Dedede's right. What if we…? (He whispers in Goobot’s ear, if he has any, and Goobot smiled evilly on this) Goobot: Wait a minute. That’s it. Good idea, Myotismon. Those digial know-it-all savages know this island than we do on our own ship. (He and Myotismon began to ponder while Dedede shrugged) Goobot: I wonder.... Myotismon: Yeah…. (Then, Escargoon, Demidevimon, Ooblar, Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite arrived as Ooblar placed the shaving kit tray on a nearby barrel. Goobot and Myotismon, while still thinking of an idea, noticed them briefly along with Dedede) Demidevimon and Ooblar: Good morning, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain! Escargoon: It’s a beautiful morning! Mephiles: Same thing you said before to the crew. (Suddenly, Goobot and Myotismon got an idea that they shouted out, startling Demidevimon, Ooblar, Escargoon, and even Dedede) Goobot: I got it! Myotismon: Yes! Perfect! What is it? (The captain and admiral turned to Dedede and the mates) Myotismon: We’ll ask Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon! Demidevimon: (Confused) Wait, Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon, Captain and Admiral? Goobot: That's what he said, you dimwit. (Demidevimon, Ooblar, and Escargoon gave confused looks) Goobot: Oh, you know, Chief Leomon’s daughter. And Palmon is also her Digimon partner. Myotismon: They’ll know where Kudo and Shoutmon are hiding. (The mates, except Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite, however were unsure of this) Vanitas: Cool idea! Demidevimon: But what makes you think they’ll talk? Escargoon: If I recall correctly, they’re both Kudo and Shoutmon’s friends. Dedede: (Punches Escargoon) Quiet! You didn't get permission to speak! Goobot: (Shrugging them off) Meh, a little persuasion can help. Myotismon: Now, what torture shall we think of? Ooblar: Boiling in oil? Goobot: No, too hot. Demidevimon: How about keelhauling? Myotismon: No! We’re not injuring them! Escargoon: I know of a perfect torture! Dedede: (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised? Myotismon: (Flat sarcasm) Tell away. Escargoon: How about marooning? Myotismon: No! Goobot: That’s stupid. (They suddenly got an idea) Goobot: I know! We’ll try marooning them! Myotismon: My sentiments, exactly! Hunter J: Indeed. (Escargoon groans while slapping his hand on his forehead in annoyance, for it was his idea. Suddenly, they heard a voice singing badly. They looked up and saw near the crow’s nest Etemon singing badly while playing on his guitar. Next to him, Team Rocket are covering their ears to block out the horrible singing) Etemon: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life You’ll find adventure and sport But late every minute For all that is in it (Even Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite were annoyed by the bad singing. Escargoon, Demidevimon, and Ooblar on the other hand just ignored his bad singing. Meowth gestured to the serious members of Goobot's group to make Etemon stop) Etemon: The life of a pirate Is shoooooooort Oh, the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... (Getting Etemon’s gestures while Dedede covered his ears, Goobot and Hunter J pulled their guns out, Vanitas pulled his Keyblade out, and Myotismon, Mephiles, and Infinite conjured up their energy balls and they shot the guitar out of Etemon’s hands, making it fall into the water, splashing Dedede in the process) Dedede: (Through gritted teeth) I hate getting wet! (Escargoon laughed at him at first until Dedede smacked him, making him stop. Etemon shouted down to the serious members in anger) Etemon: Hey! What’s the big idea?! I was just singing a song here! I was just almost done when you shot at me! Goobot: Well, next time, sing better! Vanitas: And deal with it! Hunter J: Nobody likes tone-deaf singers! Myotismon: So shut it! (Angrily, Etemon, while climbing down with Team Rocket, climbed down to the other side of the ship as well while they talked) Etemon: I don’t understand why they didn’t just shout at me not to annoy them instead of shooting my guitar. I rather go and play my drum set. Jessie: Really, your drum set again? Meowth: Last time you did that, Dedede gave you a good whack with his hammer and we had to break up the fight between you two knuckleheads! James: (Chuckles a bit) Which was kind of funny. Etemon: I did not like it when Dedede whacked me, so there. James: But it was funny! Meowth: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay! (During their conversation, Dedede rolled his eyes in annoyance secretly while stifling a laugh, for he knew their physical and verbal arguments and conversations can be annoying. After they were gone, Hunter J and Goobot put their guns away, Vanitas puts his Keyblade away, and changed the subject with Myotismon, Mephiles, and Infinite) Goobot: Now, where were we? Vanitas: Before we were interrupted…. Ooblar: Wow, Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, and even you guys. Shooting the guitar out of Etemon’s hands in the middle of his cadenza? Escargoon: (Laughs) That ain’t good form, you know. (Demidevimon got shocked on what Escargoon said and tried to shush him by slapping him, but it was too late. Goobot's group heard him and turned to him, Demidevimon, and Ooblar calmly at first, while Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite glared flatly) Myotismon: Good form, Escargoon? Goobot: You don’t say? Dedede: Well. (After Vanitas counted down three seconds with his fingers and pointed at the right cue, the three got angry and Goobot knocked the desk over) Goobot: Blast good form! (Goobot waves his hook in front of the three mates angrily while Myotismon went up to them showing four old teeth mark scratches on his left arm) Goobot: Did Kudo show good form when he did this to us?! Myotismon: AND IT HURT, TOO!! Dedede: And nearly swallowed alive! (Demidevimon tried to calm them down in an apologetic way) Demidevimon: Aw, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. (Giggles) Kudo cutting the captain’s hand off, getting the admiral’s arm injured, and getting the assitant captain nearly swallowed were only a couple of childish pranks. Escargoon: In fact, he did to save his friend from you. Vanitas: (Smacking Escargoon) Don’t make it worse! Goobot: Yeah, well, he then threw my hand to that blue alligator Pokemon named Feraligatr! And after he ate it, one chomp from his chewing scarred Myotismon's arm, due to that brat kicking him down to that beast, and bit my pet, Poultra! Dedede: And nearly swallowed me from his chewing! Myotismon: And ever since then, that accursed beast liked the taste of me, Goobot, Dedede, and Poultra so well, he’s been following us, licking his chops for the rest of me and Goobot mostly. (As he, Goobot, and Dedede ranted about this, Goobot took off his cape and walked around while Myotismon calmed down due to Hunter J massaging his shoulders after removing his cape. Ooblar tried to seat Goobot in a chair and cover him with a blanket, but he kept missing. Finally, when Myotismon finished his line, Ooblar seated Goobot in the chair and covered him in the blanket while Hunter J finished calming her husband) Hunter J: And he would’ve had you, the Captain, Assistant Captain, and Poultra by now, Myotismon. Mephiles: If he hadn’t swallowed the alarm clock. Ooblar: But when he is now near, he’ll warn you immediately with his tick-tock, tick-tocking. (As Ooblar said “Tick-tock, tick-tocking” while starting to prepare the shaving kit, the sound of ticking is heard nearby. Myotismon and the mates got surprised that he is coming now on cue, while Goobot and Dedede got fearful looks on their faces. Then, from beneath the water, near the ship, a big light blue alligator-like Water type Pokemon with sharp white fangs, red spikes on its head, back, and tail, a cream-colored muzzle and lower tummy, red eyes, and white nail claws emerged, looking up at Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede. That is Feraligatr, the said Pokemon that is after Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and Poultra because of their delicious tastes, but mostly for Goobot and Myotismon. As the captain and assistant captain shook in fear, the Feraligatr licked his lips hungrily while drooling) Goobot: Guys.... Dedede: GUYS!!!! (Goobot jumped off the chair and, along with Dedede, cowered behind Myotismon and the mates) Infinite: Hey! Dedede: Save me! Don’t let him get me! Goobot: Go! Do something, now! I beg of you! (Myotismon, while rolling his eyes, and the mates went up the railing. Then they scolded the Feraligatr) Hunter J: Now listen up, you! Mephiles: You should be ashamed of yourself! Escargoon: Who do you think you are scaring our captain and assistant captain? Demidevimon and Ooblar: Yeah! Myotismon: There’ll be no handouts today! Vanitas: Yeah, beat it! Infinite: At once! (The Feraligatr then begged like a dog. Myotismon and the mates then shouted things like “Shoo now!” or “Go away!” and finally “Get out of here!” and the Feraligatr glared at them and swam away. Cowering behind a chair, Goobot and Dedede took a peek) Goobot and Dedede: Is he gone? Demidevimon: Yeah, Captain. All clear. Ooblar: Nothing to worry about. (Goobot and Dedede came out of hiding, but still shaking in fear) Goobot: But guys, I can’t stand it anymore! Dedede I can’t either! (Ooblar calmed them down as he seated Goobot in the chair again and covered him in the blanket again) Ooblar: Now, relax, Captain. What you need is a shave. (He then wrapped a towel around Zurg’s head) Ooblar: A nice clean shave. (As Goobot calmed down underneath the towel, he fell asleep) Myotismon: You're seriously gonna shave him? Ooblar: (Glaring) Yes! Is that a crime? Vanitas: That’s what you're gonna do, fine. Mates: Yeah. (Ooblar then started singing while the group, except Demidevimon and Escargoon, walked away) Dedede: I’m going to get a drink. Myotismon: So am I. Ooblar: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-sailin’ over the sea Give me a career As a.... (At the same time Ooblar was singing, a seagull was flying by, when it noticed Goobot’s towel-wrapped head, and thinking it’s a nest, it laid on it. After it landed on the towel, Ooblar stopped singing when Escargoon spoke up upon noticing the seagull along with Demidevimon) Escargoon: Uh, Ooblar? Ooblar: (To Escargoon) Not now. (To Goobot) Captain, we just can’t help but notice, you’re not your usual jolly self lately. (He then covered the seagull’s butt and tail with shaving cream, thinking it’s Goobot’s shadowed face. Demidevimon tried to explain what’s going on) Demidevimon: Ooblar, you’re actually…. Ooblar: Not now. (Ooblar then took a shaver and started singing) Ooblar: Give me a career As a buccaneer.... (As he prepared the shaver, Ooblar suddenly remembered what the crew forcefully asked him, Demidevimon, and Escargoon, to do about leaving Neverland, stopped singing and spoke up) Ooblar: And the crew’s getting really impatient, Captain. That is, what’s left of them. (Ooblar then shaved the seagull’s butt and tail clean of it’s feathers. Annoyed by Ooblar’s idiotic method of shaving the seagull instead of Goobot’s shadowed face, Demidevimon and Escargoon tried to speak up again) Demidevimon and Escargoon: Ooblar, you’re shaving the…! Ooblar: (Getting angry and annoyed) Not now! (He calmed down and spoke to Goobot again) Ooblar: So why don’t we just sail away? Leave Neverland and forget Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon? (Ooblar then rubbed aftershave on his hands and patted the seagull’s butt with it. After he was done, the seagull bolted awake and after seeing it’s naked butt and tail, flew away, squawking in embarrassment) Ooblar: Oh, come on, Captain. Don’t cry. We’ll be more happier after that. Not to mention a whole lot healthier. (Ooblar then puts some shaving powder on his hands and begins to pat his hands in the air while he is about to sing) Escargoon and Demidevimon: OOBLAR!!!! Ooblar: WHAT?! (Ooblar noticed the seagull’s gone) Ooblar: Captain?! Oh my gosh!! I never shaved him this close before! Escargoon: Well, if you had payed attention.... Ooblar: Shut up and look around for his head! (As Ooblar crawled on the floor, searching for the head, his back picked up the chair and the rocking made the towel fall off of Goobot’s head. He woke up suddenly and after looking around in confusion, he noticed Ooblar, searching around like an idiot, and got annoyed and angry) Goobot: Get up, you idiot! (Ooblar bolted to his feet, knocking Goobot and the chair aside. Demidevimon and Escargoon noticed and they, except Ooblar, got shocked) Ooblar: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! (He heard the chair crash down on the deck and noticed Goobot and the chair landed on the other side where Myotismon, Dedede, and the other crew members are. They got confused at first, but they became curious on what happened when Demidevimon, Ooblar, and Escargoon arrived down there, shouting in concern for their captain. Myotismon, Dedede, however, had a feeling something happened) Wack: What’zzzzz going on? Puppetmon: And why did the captain fall down and go boom? Fawful: We told you to tell him about us leaving now! Dedede: (Confused) Tell us what? Demidevimon: Well, it’s hard to explain.... (Ooblar went up to a dizzy Goobot, thinking he found his head) Ooblar: He’s fine! Good as new! (Ooblar grabbed Goobot’s face when the captain snapped out of his dizzyness, got up, took the blanket off and grabbed Goobot, making the crew shocked) Goobot: (To Ooblar) You brainless idiot! (Goobot was about to punch him when the crew screamed out at him to stop while Myotismon was surprised) Demidevimon: Chill, Captain! (Goobot stopped and got confused) Goobot: What? (He drops Ooblar) Myotismon: Just what’s going on here? Dedede: What do you mean “Tell us?” Callahan: Let’s just say we want to leave Neverland! (Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede got confused) Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: What? Demidevimon: You heard him! Ooblar: The crew is edgy because we want to leave and go back to being pirates. Ernesto: They have a point. (Among the crew, a scraggly anthro lion with brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle, toes, and underbelly, black claws, red eyes, a scraggly black mane and tuft on his tail, and wearing brown pants, is drinking a lot of alcoholic beer in his mug. He is Nuka, the alcoholic drunk member of the crew. As this happened, the crew shouted their agreement with Ernesto. Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede then got sarcastic along with Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite) Myotismon: (Sarcastically) Very well. Infinite: (Sarcastically) If that’s your decision. Goobot: (Sarcastically) If that’s what you want. Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Fine by us. (Hunter J hands Myotismon his cape and he accepted it and puts it on. Even Ooblar placed Goobot's cape on as well) Goobot's group: Not happening yet! (The crew groaned in anger) Mephiles: What’s wrong with you?! (The crew quieted down. Mephiles then calmed down by Myotismon's gesture and with Goobot's group, spoke up in a positive way) Mephiles: If you help them kill Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, they shall reward you with treasure. Myotismon: That is a promise. Goobot: But all you have to do is do what we say. Arukenimon: (Skeptically) Really? Goobot's group: Really. Devimon: Let’s just sail away for all I care. Vanitas: Really? Myotismon: Let’s just say we have a plan. Crew except Nuka: (Confused) A plan? Demidevimon: Me and the other mates were told of this plan. Mates except Demidevimon: (Agreeing) Yeah. Ooblar: Tell them. Goobot: Myotismon, Dedede, and I plan to kidnap Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon of the Digimon natives and persuade them into telling us where Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon’s hideout is. (The crew is now starting to become convinced by the plan) Myotismon: And when we find out, we’ll maroon them both, find those two, and kill them and their friends. Goobot and Myotismon: And as we promise, we’ll leave Neverland for good! (The crew cheered. After taking a Napoleon Bonaparte-like hat from Vanitas and putting it on, Myotismon threw his cape in the air and with Goobot, then started singing) Myotismon: From the brains That brought you The Cannibal Cove Caper Goobot: The heads that made headlines Throughout all of Neverland newspapers Myotismon: And wondrous things like The Mermaid Lagoon job That cunning display That made Neverlanders sob Goobot: Now comes the real tour de force Myotismon: Tricky and wicked of course (Nuka took another beer bottle and while refilling repeatedly, drank it all up from his mug) Goobot and Myotismon: Our earlier crimes Were fine for our times But now we’re at it again An even grimmer plot Has been simmering In our great criminal brains Crew: Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans You drowned? You’re the best of the worst around Oh Goobot Oh Myotismon The rest fall behind To Goobot To Myotismon Neverland’s greatest criminal minds Dedede: And me, Dedede! (Then Myotismon played on a harp with Goobot standing next to him) Myotismon: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn’t all been champagne and caviar. Goobot: Yes. We’ve had our share of adversity. Myotismon: Thanks to those miserable second-rate brats, Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon! (They leered at the pictures of Sora, Riku, and Roxas on the wall, covered with darts) Crew: Boo! Goobot: (Fake sobbing) For years, those insufferable brats has interfered with our plans. And we haven’t had a moment’s piece of mind. Crew: Aw…. (Nuka then briefly sobbed uncontrollably a little) Myotismon: But all of that’s in the past! Goobot: This time, nothing, not even Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, can stop us! Goobot and Myotismon: All will bow down before us! Dedede: And me! Crew: Oh Goobot Oh Myotismon You’re tops and that’s that To Goobot To Myotismon (Then all of a sudden, Nuka finally sang out loud drunkenly) Nuka: (Drunkenly) To all three Great Robo-Eggfish, Batfish, and Fathead (He hiccups. Suddenly, Goobot and Myotismon spits their wine they were drinking in horror on what Nuka said. Even Dedede and the crew were shocked) Le Frog: Uh-oh. His loss. (Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede then turned to Nuka in anger and got up to him) Dedede: What was that you said?! (Nuka hiccups again) Goobot: What did you call us?! (The pirates tried to stand up for Nuka) James: He didn’t mean it, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain! Meowth: It was just the slip of his tongue indeed. (Ignoring them, Myotismon savagely grabs Nuka by the neck while he, Dedede, and Goobot yelled at him) Goobot: I AM NOT ''A ROBO-EGGFISH!! Myotismon: I'M NOT EVEN A BATFISH!! Dedede: AND I’M ESPECIALLY ''NOT A FATHEAD!! Popple: (To the three) Course you’re not! (To the pirates) Right? (The crew agreed) Layla: You’re the greats. Meowth: Yeah. A trio of greats! Goobot and Myotismon: Silence! (Myotismon sets up the plank and hangs Nuka on the edge by his back neck rim as the crew watched. Even Dedede got concerned) Dedede: Again with...? (Goobot and Myotismon gestures Dedede to quiet down, then turned to Nuka) Myotismon: Oh, my dear Nuka. I’m afraid you have gone and upset us. (Goobot pulls a bell out with an evil smirk) Goobot: You know what happens when someone upsets me or Myotismon, right? (The crew, except Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite, got shocked on this, for they knew what would happen to unfortunate crew members like Nuka. Goobot rang the bell and a giant green-skinned alien that is a cross between a T-rex and a chicken with green feathers, light green nail claws, an orange beak, a yellow stomach with light green dots, three snail-like indigo eyes, and razor-sharp teeth slowly emerged from the water, ready to grab Nuka and eat him. She is Poultra) Nuka: (Drunkenly) Oh Goobot Oh Myotismon You’re tops and that’s that (He hiccups) Nuka: (Drunkenly) Excuse me. (He resumed singing as Poultra picked him up over her mouth as the crew looked on in horror with the bumbling members covering their eyes and Goobot, Hunter J, and Vanitas whistled calmly and Myotismon, Mephiles, and Infinite puffing their cigars) Nuka: (Drunkenly) To Goobot To Myotismon To Dedede To Goobot Neverland’s greateeeeeest…. (Then with a gulp off-screen, Poultra ate Nuka and licked her lips. The crew calmed down and looked shocked still as Goobot and Myotismon petted Goobot’s pet (Imagine the bumbling crew members giving the shocked expression Spongebob and Patrick made after their Krabby Patty Car got eaten by the frogfish and then the frogfish getting eaten by the giant eel from “The Spongebob Squarepants Movie”)) Goobot: (Baby talk) Oh, Poultra, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy’s sweet beast enjoy his tasty treat? (Poultra replied with a burp and cluck and left. Goobot and Myotismon then puts the plank away and went over to the front of the mast again and spoke to Dedede and their crew) Goobot: We expect there will be no interruptions. Myotismon: Now, as we were singing.... (Goobot motioned the bell briefly and Dedede and the crew snapped out of their shocked looks and resumed their song with their captain and admiral) Crew: Even louder We’ll shout it No one can doubt What we know you can do You’re more evil than even you (Metalseadramon suddenly stopped singing and dancing upon noticing something in the sky and went up to the crow’s nest) Crew: Oh Goobot Oh Myotismon You’re one of a kind To Goobot To Myotismon Dedede: And me! Crew: Neverland’s greatest criminal miiiiiiinds (As the song concludes, Metalseadramon suddenly shouted and got Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the crew’s attention) Metalseadramon: Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, ahoy! (Hearing him, Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the crew got surprised) Goobot: What?! Dedede: Fire away! Metalseadramon: Three points off the starboard bow! (Goobot pulls his telescope out and looked to see Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews flying towards Neverland from afar, and they have Ariel, Angie, Cutemon, Sebastian, Flounder, Jimmy, Link, Aryll, Zelda, Sonic's group, and Goddard flying next to them) Goobot: My gosh, it is Kudo and Shoutmon! (He hands Myotismon the telescope and he saw them too) Dedede: Let me see! Myotismon: (Ignoring Dedede) Heading this way with some more bratty kids and a little robot dog. (He and Goobot turned to their crew) Goobot and Myotismon: Alright, my hearty crew! Look alive! Dedede: Like they said! (The crew scattered into their battle positions. Goobot and Myotismon turned to the mates in excitement) Goobot: We got them this time, guys! Hunter J: Indeed! (Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede turned to Drake and Tai Lung as they prepared a huge cannon) Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: Man the Long Tom! (They turned to the mates again) Goobot: We’ve waited years for this! Ooblar: That’s not counting the holidays, either. Escargoon: Such as Christmas? Vanitas: (Bonking him) Shut up! (Goobot and Myotismon turned to Drake and Tai Lung again) Goobot and Myotismon: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! Dedede: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! (Goobot looked through his telescope again to see Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews up on a faraway cloud with their new friends, showing them Neverland) Goobot: What a sight! We’ll pot them like sitting ducks! Myotismon: Indeed. (They and Dedede call out to the crew) Goobot: Alright! Range 42! Demidevimon: Range 42! Myotismon: Elevation 65! Demidevimon: Elevation 65! Hunter J: (To Demidevimon) Stop repeating. Dedede: Three degrees west! Demidevimon: Three degrees west! Vanitas: (Bonking his head) Mother said stop repeating! Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: (Ignoring them) Steady now! Steeeeaaadddyyyyyy!! (Noticing that they are now ready to fire the cannon, Demidevimon, Ooblar, and Escargoon covered their ears, knowing how loud the cannon is) Coming up: Mikey, Shoutmon, and their friends meet the Fusion Fighters and the Gangreen Gang and after Zoey tried to kill Ariel and Angie, she’ll face the consequences. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes